


A New Day

by DrakonLady



Series: New Life [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Married Life, Royalty, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonLady/pseuds/DrakonLady
Summary: Ling is happy with his new life, and he likes to think his husband is too.





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> This Might become a collection of ficlets i ave yet to decide. but I thought of this at three am last night and wrote it up today so i hope you enjoy.

“Ling.” A hand grabbed his shoulder and shook him awake. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, something in him expected to see Lan Fan waking him up for another meeting. Instead, his husband had clung to him like a koala and was now shaking him awake for no good reason.

“What?” Ling’s eyes scanned the room around looking for the reason Ed had woken him up before the sun had even risen. He landed back on his husband who was staring at Ling with eyes so wide they could be plates for a buffet meal.

“Why do people think the sun is a boy and the moon is a girl? They’re rocks, Ling.” Ed said. Ling blinked incredulously.

“The sun isn’t a rock.”

“Floating ball of gas you know what I mean Ling!” Ed’s lips twitched upwards and Ling snorted. He pulled out one of the pillows on the headboard and smacked Ed in the face with it. Ed reeled backward into the bed.

“Go back to bed.” Ling opened his arms out for Ed to crawl into. Ed stuck his tongue out and took the invitation to cuddle. Try as he might seem tough as hell Ed really was just a big softy. One who was now babbling some nonsense about the sun and the moon.

“Shhhhhh.” Ling patted his husbands head. Ed shoved his face into Ling’s shoulder.

* * *

Ling really did have to wake up early almost every morning now. Nights where Ed did find something completely inane to wake him up about where a gift in disguise. He got to see his wonderful husband early in the morning, with bed head and sleepy eyes and drool sticking to the side of his face. Ed was stunning in the soft light of the moon.

Now it was easily noon and Ed was surely already off annoying the kitchen staff or sitting in the garden having tea with Lan Fan. Ling himself was on his way to attend some lunch with some forging diplomate. Traditionally Ed was supposed to attend things like these as well, but Ed didn’t care much for tradition and would wander in and out of the room if he felt it was necessary.

Upbeat peppy violin music paraded down the hall followed by giggling and clapping. _Ed seems to be having a nice day_ Ling thought to himself. Ed loved that violin, he hadn’t been able to play in years and now he could enjoy the music all he wanted. The night Ed had told Ling that he used to play the violin had been a rare happy occasion while running from the government.

It was Ed’s birthday, there was fire and music and Ed and Ling had put on their best dancing clothes. They spun and sung around the bonfire and things where alright. Even if it was just for a little while.

Ling smiled softly. He was glad His and Ed’s family was safe now. That everything was turning out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about edling at my tumblr drakon-lady


End file.
